


Till End of The Line

by layzicfish



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Winter Soldier James "Bucky" Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layzicfish/pseuds/layzicfish
Summary: Steve facing a new hole in his life...





	Till End of The Line

"Hey," staring at the people walking along the cross junction, Steve looked a bit lost: "you know, we tend to take things for granted, there are some things, or people, that we grew up together with, and we are so used to all these things around us...until the day we lost them, and only realise what a big hole it left inside us..."

"What is your point, Steve?" Bucky tighten his grip on that slender wrist that is always slightly colder, afraid that his childhood friend will disappear in just a blink.

"I hate every hole that appears in my life..." The traffic light turns green, indicating that they can cross the junction now, but Steve stands firmly on the spot: "...we should learn how to appreciate every important thing in our life, isn't it?"

"Steve," Bucky starts to pull his friend forward with an unyielding force: "Stop it, you have to go and remove your wisdom tooth today!"

"No! I just told you, I hate having holes in my life! Especially when it is in my mouth!"

"You only had soup for three days because you don't want to chew! I am making sure this ends now even if I had to carry you in like a sack of potatoes!"

"DO NOT CARRY ME! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! THIS IS HUMILIATING!"

"I told you I will be with you till end of the line, so stay strong and shoulder through it!"

"I am not going to the dentist! Teeth removal hurts like hell!"

"If you can't survive this, you will need to reconsider about enlisting into the army!"

"Bucky you jerkface! You don't love me anymore!"

"I love you, that is why I plan to treat you with an ice-cream after this!"

"*Sobs* I want strawberry flavour."

-Finish-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everyone who finish this, I kinda wrote this becoz I just remove my teeth and it hurts like hell...so it inspired in a way that I imagined Steve Rogers had this experience as well, but he is pampered by Bucky after this...well, since I love him most.


End file.
